


Bringer of Good Fortune

by starwarned



Series: Fictober 2020 [22]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cats, Fictober, Fictober 2020, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarned/pseuds/starwarned
Summary: Fictober Day 22prompt: black cats!Simon and Baz text back and forth about Simon's recent pet adoption.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Fictober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951321
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	Bringer of Good Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> prompt is from [this list](https://subpar-selkie.tumblr.com/post/628080856195547136/flufftober-prompts) on tumblr!

_Dragon Boy: (img attached)_

_Edward Cullen: I have no idea where you got that but you may not keep it._

_Dragon Boy: watch me_

\--

_Edward Cullen: These war wounds are fully your fault._

_Edward Cullen: (img attached)_

_Edward Cullen: Get rid of it._

_Dragon Boy: that means he likes u!_

\-- 

_Dragon Boy: (img attached)_

_Dragon Boy: at least sOmEoNe likes the matching hats i bought u 2_

_Edward Cullen: He hates it just as much as I do and you know it._

\-- 

_Dragon Boy: i have a surprise 4 u_

_Edward Cullen: Is it that you’re going to finally start texting like an adult?_

_Dragon Boy: fuk u_

_Dragon Boy: no_

_Dragon Boy: I got him a collar!_

_Dragon Boy: (img attached)_

_Edward Cullen: I absolutely did not give you permission to put my name as a contact for that demon._

_Dragon Boy: too late! his precious life is in ur hands!_

_Edward Cullen: Just don’t lose him or let him jump out the window and I won’t have to deal with it._

\-- 

_Edward Cullen: I hope you’re having a good weekend with Penelope. The demon and I are faring just fine. He even let me hold him for three seconds before he tried to scratch my cornea._

_Edward Cullen: (img attached)_

_Dragon Boy: awwww! my two fav boys!_

_Edward Cullen: Never call us that ever again._

\-- 

_Dragon Boy: have u fed him today?_

_Edward Cullen: Yes, Simon, I’m not an idiot._

_Dragon Boy: have u fed u today?_

_Edward Cullen: Yes. Thank you for going to the butcher before you left._

_Dragon Boy: ur welcome. got it so u wouldnt drain the poor beast that i left you to take care of_

_Edward Cullen: He will be spared. This time._

\-- 

_Edward Cullen: You were supposed to be home an hour ago. Where are you? I cannot last here much longer. There is not an inch of my skin that is not covered in scratches._

_Edward Cullen: Simon. Please._

_Edward Cullen: You will return to a very full vampire and very dead cat if you don’t walk through the door within the next ten minutes._

_Edward Cullen: You may think I’m taking the piss. I assure you I am not. Here is photo proof that I am at my wit’s end and will be hiding in your bedroom to stay away from the walking blood bag._

_Edward Cullen: (img attached)_

_Dragon Boy: u r the most dramatic wanker i have ever had the displeasure of interacting with. i will b home in 15 min_

_Edward Cullen: Tell Bunce to drive faster or she’ll be my next snack._

_Dragon Boy: she said that just wants to make her go slower_

_Edward Cullen: She is far too contrary for her own good._

_Dragon Boy: coming from u?_

_Edward Cullen: I’m going to eat your cat._

\-- 

_Dragon Boy: (img attached)_

_Dragon Boy: he’s been crying at my door all night. i think he misses u_

_Edward Cullen: Tell that to the one scratch on my arm that was so deep it still hasn’t healed._

_Dragon Boy: why do u insist on hating my cat?_

_Edward Cullen: He hated me first._

_Dragon Boy: in my past experience, ur the one who typically initiates hatred against the perfectly innocent_

_Edward Cullen: Only for you, darling._

\-- 

_Edward Cullen: Do you need me to pick up cat food on my way over?_

_Dragon Boy: sure!_

_Edward Cullen: Good, because I already got some. And I got him a new mouse toy. I know he loves them._

_Dragon Boy: is daddy baz finally accepting his role as our cat’s father??_

_Edward Cullen: Never call me that again._

_Dragon Boy: too late. changing your contact._

_Daddy Baz: I despise you. I’m bringing this toy over and then leaving immediately._

\-- 

_Dragon Boy: thank u for staying the night. sorry I didn’t wake up before u left_

_Daddy Baz: You’re alright. I’ll see you tonight?_

_Dragon Boy: please!_

_Dragon Boy: (img attached)_

_Dragon Boy: he loves his new toy_

_Daddy Baz: Good. Perhaps he’ll stop biting my feet now._

_Dragon Boy: doubt it_

\-- 

_Daddy Baz: I love that stupid cat_

_Dragon Boy: alright who tf stole ur phone_

_Dragon Boy: is this niall?_

_Daddy Baz: No, it’s me. I’m piss drunk but tell him I love him_

_Dragon Boy: tell him urself_

_Daddy Baz: I will never show weakness in front of him. He’ll sneak up on me in the middle of the night and slash out my throat._

_Daddy Baz: Just tell him I love him please_

_Daddy Baz: He has to know._

__

**Author's Note:**

> I have a demon of a black cat at home who I love so so much so I had to do this. the photo at the end of the fic is a photo of my sweet boy <3 (and yes that is a bag of pretzels on the floor)
> 
> here is a link to the photo because I don't think you can see it if you're on your phone??? someone tell me if this works [my cat](https://snowybank.tumblr.com/post/632812243985317888/hello-this-is-my-cat-i-am-solely-posting-this)


End file.
